


Perfect

by Humanish



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanish/pseuds/Humanish
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Perfect

“She’s so perfect,” the brunette remarked to her husband as she held her daughter, “the twelve hours of labor were worth it.”

Nol chuckled, shifting his gaze up to Shin-Ae and brushing a stray hair off of her face. Their day had started at 2:00 am, Shin’s contractions apparent enough to wake her, and make it impossible to fall back asleep. She had decided to go downstairs and switch on the TV to try to focus on something else but unintentionally woke him as well because he was such a light sleeper. Despite her opposition, he opted to stay up with her. Around 6:00 her contractions were close enough for them to go to the hospital, a few more hours spent waiting with an added hour of pushing formed 12 hours… He respected his wife more now than he had before; he hadn’t known that was possible but simply watching everything that took place that day had shown him just how strong she could be.

“You know,” he began quietly, “She has your ears.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, “but she got your hair.” she gently caressed the girl’s full head of red hair.”

“She’s going to have your eyebrows.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“And how’s that,” the redhead questioned raising one of his thick brows.

“I just do” She smiled.

“You know,” she remarked, “I never thought anyone this perfect could have come from me.”

“Heh,” he replied, a smirk showing on his face, “I didn’t either” he looked her dead in the eyes, “but we did, together.”

She thought for a moment, of all the times she had believed she was inadequate; before meeting him she didn’t have much support, and everything eventually came crashing down. Even though she had shed those feelings years ago she’d never believed how perfect HER baby would be. “That we did,” she agreed, “and you know what?”

“What?”

“She’ll always have us,” she touched her tiny hand, “she won’t have to go through the pain of losing a mother like we did.”

“And we can protect her,” he continued, “she won’t be hurt like I was.”

Just then their daughter began subtly wining. “Oh are you hungry?” the brunette remarked, pulling her gown down to allow the child access to her breast. As the baby ate her and Nol watched her lovingly. They both felt assured knowing that she wouldn’t go through the trauma they had endured.

“Aoibheann” she whispered, “Is the perfect name for you.” She placed a light kiss on the top of the infant’s head.


End file.
